role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Miraitowa
When one expects a six-foot tall hero to sweep them off their feet, they may have a chance to get this kid instead. He's about 8 years old, a meter tall, and is an expert at Olympic games. Yet, Iron Man would've saved the day instead, not like it matters who became the big hero. Personality He's an outgoing person who enjoys being outside. Although tiny, he treats other people like he's bigger than he actually is, which means he tries to talk tough. He prefers actually doing something than being lazy(Remember Spiderman?), as he usually does something one would do during the Olympics. Heck, he's jumped across buildings like it's Saints row IV! When in danger, he puts others first in his priorities, and helps them out with taking out whatever the threat may be. Of course, he's just trying to be heroic, come on! Stats Abilities Although he has a few well-known abilities, he has a few other tricks up his sleeve. *Teleportation: He can easily go from one area to another without moving a muscle. Needed when he wants to talk to someone or in case he wants to sneak into the Bahamas undetected. *Extreme energy: He has a bottomless pit of stamina, so he can run for ages! **Super sprint: He can run faster than a speeding car! Heck, he passed 5 red lights by simply running! **Super leaping: For his small size, he can jump ontop of buildings, run up walls, and God knows what else! *Fireballs: He can launch one of these bad boys at someone, and they'd be kicked out of the competition! Oh, hunting bad guys? Well, they sting. That'll work too. *Lightning bolts: Does more damage than his fireballs, but take longer to charge. Melee attacks Due to his increasing list of melee moves, this deserves its own section. *Rapid fist: A constant stream of punches from up close. It's not perfectly strong, but at least it hits the target several times. *Uppercut: Often used at the end of a barrage of attacks. This launches the enemy into the air if it wasn't parried, blocked, or dodged. *Rocket dive: He leaps into the air, levitates for a certain amount of time, then dives at the enemy at a great speed. This hurts him in the process, so it's used sparingly. *Axe sweep: A two-handed attack that looks like he's swinging a battleaxe. Slow compared to his other moves, but is often used as a finisher. *Sliding kick: He slides on the ground while kicking once. This is often used to go under the enemy to trip them. **However, this isn't used on giant enemies, due to fear of getting crushed. Weaknesses *Low-temp: For a person who loves summer, he has his battles with ice. He'll be easily frozen in an ice block if he was fighting, daresay, Popsicle stand man. *Small size: For his small size, he can easily get stomped. He does have other powers that make this weakness averted. *Lack of defense: He can't really tank any damage, so he has to rely on speed in order to win a fight. History RougeHunter's intro fight He was taking a vacation in New York, minding his own buisness, until Darquesse came and wrecked a distant city. He was still wondering why things weren't like his home, until RougeHunter came and Challenged Darquesse to a fight. He just watched until he flung a fireball at her, making it a 2v1 match. Both of them launched all they had at Darquesse, and she was able to tank their attacks, along with launching bullets at them. She even fired a laser at him, and he displayed use of his extreme speed in a fight. After Darquesse decided to teleport away, he attempted to talk to RougeHunter, just to have him go In a taxi and go far away from the wrecked city, in which he surfed on. (Supprise, he was going to Tokyo, AKA Miraitowa's hometown.) Relationships Somiety She's his sister, and as such, he cares about her and for crying out loud, they both do activities with eachother sometimes! Even if that means she has a replacement body part. King pig Easily the worst rivalry one may witness. King pig is a massive blob of pork, and Miraitowa is a small thing that exercises A LOT! It's like Mario and Bowser, only with a little kid and a tremendous glutton in their places. Trivia *Being a mascot, he never really had any personality outside of the Olympics, so Yoshipea had to make it up along the way. *His unusual proportions aren't like anything on earth. **It may raise suspicions about him and Somiety being aliens. *His Super Speed and Super Leap abilities are a definite homage to Saints Row IV. *If he had any preferred weapons, it'd be any Olympics equipment he can find. *His hometown is the same city where the 2020 Olympic games took place, in Tokyo. **However, he has never been seen within it in the RPs. ...yet. Category:Average Intelligence Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Yoshipea)